


Bird's Eye

by Emd23



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Finch is precious, Gen, Major character death doesn't happen onscreen but it's talked about, Many blades and characters are mentioned, a snippet of a story that may never be written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emd23/pseuds/Emd23
Summary: As the sun sets on the life of Zeke von Genbu, an old friend comes to visit, and together they enjoy a beautiful sight, and the memories that come with it.(Zeke, Finch, and the inevitability of forgetting your Driver once the time comes)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Bird's Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Zeke somehow obtained 15 of the 27 non-story blades in the game lol so he gets a lot of love here

The air that morning is particularly frigid, the sort of cold that seeps into your bones no matter how used you are to Tantal's climate. And yet Zeke finds himself in Silvergleam Terrace, looking down at the Genbu Drifts below. His bones ache, but not with cold or old age. The desire to run down there, to explore and fight, to hear Morag's quiet grunts as she struggles with snow, Nia's snark, Tora's complaints, Rex's amazement at the expanse below...

“Man, this is quite a sight! How come you never told me about it before?”

Zeke laughs and turns to his left. Finch is perched there, eyes roving over the landscape as she raises her hands.

“I bring you here every time you visit, you silly bird.”

“You do?” Finch tilts her head, confused.

“Of course! You think I would skimp on showing my dear friend such a sight?”

Finch squints, and then smiles. “No, I don't think so. You're not that kind of guy, Zeke.”

Zeke smirks at her. “So, Finch, what brings you here?” He wonders, because unlike his other Blades who have visited him once the news broke, Finch would not remember to come, had she heard.

“I was hanging out with Amulet-”

“Omulette. Can't believe that old chicken is still kicking.”

“Yeah, with Omelette, and she said I needed to see you because...uh...I can't remember.”

Zeke hums. “I see, well, the reason doesn't matter. It's good to see you.”

Finch nods in agreement. “The reason doesn't matter, because either way I felt like I had to see you, so I did.”

Zeke reaches over and scratches her head, the parts not covered by her helmet. Finch leans into his touch, closing her eyes, and they remain silent for a while.

“Zeke...you're dying, aren't you.”

Zeke does not stop as he answers. “Remembered what Omulette told you, have you?”

Finch does not open her eyes. “Odelette told me what? No, I just...feel it. Looking at you.”

“I see. Well, I am old, older than most thanks to Pandy. But yes, it seems that way. The tale of Zeke von Genbu, Bringer of Chaos, comes to an end.”

Finch leans further into his touch, and Zeke's eye crinkle as he smiles at her. “Have the others come and seen you?” Her voice is quiet.

Zeke thinks back. He thinks of Azami's insistence that she will stay until the end, of Zenobia's quip that not even his strength can defeat old age even as her eyes water. Of Praxis and Theory thanking him for allowing them to stay together after Morag's passing , their combined cores an idea they took from him and Pandoria after Zeke had reawakened Theory. He think of the collection of soothing teas that a blubbering Sheba shoved into his hands as she complained about being unable to throw him and Pandy the funeral they deserve, silly girl, and of Adenine's quiet lament as she stated that none of the knowledge she obtained gave her a way to retain her memories once he dies. He thinks of Dahlia congratulating him on achieving the beauty they sought as she envelops him in a warm hug, of Herald, who even now stands a quiet vigil on top of the castle, a promise to protect Tantal, to protect the Elysium they fought so hard to achieve. He thinks of Kasandra grabbing his hand and telling him that having him as her Driver meant she was lucky after all, voice breaking as she tries not to cry. 'No, Kasandra, I'm the lucky one,' he remembers saying, and every memory proves it.

He looks down at his hand, where a ring shines brightly, a gift from Dagas, who had solemnly called him a worthy retainer, a great king, and an even greater friend. He thinks of Perun bowing and thanking him for upholding justice, formal even in her sadness, of Floren stating he looks good in old age as he hands him a flower crown. He thinks of T-ELOS and KOS-MOS quietly thanking him, their bickering put aside, at Brighid's smirk as she insists on calling him Ozychlyrus during the Mor Ardain emperor's visit, because she'd read on her journal that her old master had loved calling him that to annoy him. He thinks of the devastation on Poppi's face, the sorrow in Nia's eyes, and the tiredness in Mythra's as she loses yet another friend, the last of them to go since Rex left them first, a long line of graves she will never forget, and of Pyra's gentle smile as she thanks him for helping her, all those years ago. He thinks of Pandy, by his side until the end, the life leaving her as surely as it does him, but her smile never changing, as she laughs at his stories and reminisces with him. He thinks of Pandy, and he knows it'll be what he thinks of as the darkness claims him.

“Yes,” he says simply, because he knows saying anything more to Finch is wasted effort, and because he's said all that needs to be said.

“That's good.” Finch shivers from the cold and presses closer to him. “Zeke, I can't remember why I came, but I'm glad I did! You're warm!”

He shakes his head fondly. She's only cold because she's here with him.

“Hey, Finch, mind if I ask you something?”

“Sure! If I remember the answer, I'll tell you.”

“You forget everyone else's names, but not mine. I've asked you before, but why is that?”

Finch chirps out a laugh. “Well, isn't that obvious? You're my Driver!”

“Oh?”

Finch opens her eyes and leans forward to look closer at him, eyes drinking him in, and Zeke is captivated by the intensity of it. “I...know I forget a lot of things. All of the time. It's what I do. Important things, non-important things, like how Snowbaby Potato Salad is my favorite meal ..but...” she leans forward and nuzzles the side of his neck, “All Blades forget their drivers in the end. I may or may not forget almost everything else, but I'll know I'll forget you when the time comes. So I will always make sure I remember who you are and what you are to me, while I still can.”

Zeke, for once, is left speechless. He swallows the lump in his throat, and responds by pulling Finch closer into a hug. They stay there for a while, sharing each other's warmth, until he lets her go, so that he can commit her face to memory, the way she had done with him. “Well, I am pretty unforgettable.”

Finch chirps. “That you are.” Then she turns and gasps out loud. “Wow! What a sight! Zeke, how come you've never told me about it before?”

Zeke laughs through his tears. “How shameful of me, my feathery friend! Why, let me make it up to you right now! Down there are the Genbu Drifts, and if you look closer, that lake is called...”

**Author's Note:**

> Finch can't actually preen Zeke because she doesn't have a beak, so she nuzzles him instead.
> 
> This was originally going to be a long fic in which each scene was written out in detail, but as I have no time or drive to write the rest, I included it as Zeke's recollections. From a purely editing perspective, it goes on too long, but this whole fic is indulgent anyway.
> 
> Anyway, I started off being annoyed by Finch, and by the end I loved her. And yes, she does get her favorite food wrong, bless her heart.
> 
> And considering another name for Forget-Me-Not is "Bird's Eye," I had to do it.


End file.
